


When two paths cross

by Spoopy__ghost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Imreallysorry, M/M, Nosexuals, Sad, Uhhhtags, deth - Freeform, im sorry, spys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopy__ghost/pseuds/Spoopy__ghost
Summary: Otabek hides his true job from his boyfriend yuri but if on mission takes a turn will he have to show him self





	When two paths cross

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy

When two paths cross

 

Otabek looked over at his sleeping boyfriend yuri, letting a small smile rest on his lips. He ran a hand threw his long blond hair and let out a hum. Yuri leaned into the other's hand and opened his eyes. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning yuri” 

Otabek smiled and put his hand on yuris chin and pulled him into a kiss. It started soft but got deeper as soon as yuri kissed him back. Once the small blond pulled away he let out a groan once he checked the time. 

“I have to go to work” 

“i think im off today not sure” 

Yuri sat up and pushed himself from the bed, the cold wood floor hit his feet as he got up and moved to the bathroom. Otabek followed him with his eyes, once yuri was in the bathroom he pulled out a phone hidden in a drawer. Reading the messages on the screen. 

~agent, the target is spotted. He is now working for a rival agency, we need you to take him out, if we are correct he will be working tonight and again if we are correct his main target is you~ 

~yes sir will be in momentarily.~ 

Otabek moved off the bed and to his dresser.swiftly packing his bag with everything he needs for tonight's mission. As well as getting ready for his part time job. 

“What you packing up for, you gonna leave me.” a snarky voice came from behind. 

“Obviously, i just can't deal with your sexy ass anymore.” yuri wrapped his arms around his lover's waist putting his head into his neck. 

“Yuri, i have to go...i'll be home late” yuri sighed and pushed himself off of the other. He moved to his side of the dresser and pulled out some clothes for his work. Otabek swiftly kisses yuri on the cheek and walks out the door. ‘I'm sorry yuri, i hate how you don't know where i go every day or hell what i even do. Its for the best you'll just get hurt if you know the truth.’ otabek pulled the hood over his head and walked out of the small apartment that him and yuri share, he walked down to his motorcycle and hopped on. 

“I won't let this bastard live...not even if i die trying” he pulled out his phone and pulled up yuris contact. 

~i love you~

 

~what's wrong why did you text me all of a sudden~

~can't i just say i love you~

~no~

~-_- well i love you~

~love you to beka see you tonight ;)~ 

~see you~ 

Only the last text otabek was unsure of. Everytime he left his house, he left yuri he risked his life for a shitty agency ran by a man named yuri katsuki. He was currently in a war with his ex lover viktor nikiforov. It's a long story that takes at least a day to tell and today well today is not that day. Today otabek has to hunt down and kill one of the highly skilled members of nikiforov agency who currently is hunting him down. 

Otabek pulls into a abandoned warehouse and changes into his gear which consists of a mask that covers his face and a long black overcoat. Once he was ready he loded his gun and called his boss. 

“Sir i'm ready” 

“Good...wait till nightfall to strike” 

“Where will he be sir” 

“Go to the local ice rink it's his part time job” 

“Of course sir” 

“Then you will eliminate him...or die trying” 

“Of course sir.” 

Once off the phone, and breaking it in half he sits...and waits tell night fall. 

 

****it's a skip IN TIME ****

 

Night has finally approached and otabek is doing the last preparations for his mission. His pitch black hair tucked under his black beanie, his face covered by his mask so not even his mother could tell it was him, and his black overcoat holding smoke bombs and his cell phone as well as a picture of yuri, it's his form of motivation. Pulling the picture out his kissed it then admirers the photo. Its of when yuri was in his ice skating days, he won gold on his first senior grand prix final he was so happy. Had no care in the world. This made otabek happy seeing him so care free and that he was smiling like he ruled the world. “I will never let anyone hurt you” folding the photo and putting it in his pocket he got up from his spot in the warehouse and began to make his way to the ice skating rink. 

Once at the front doors he stood silently waiting for any signs of movement, that was tell he was forcefully kicked in the back sending him flying to the ground. Turning over to only see a masked man holding a gun to his head. 

“Good evening ‘dark night’” 

‘That voice’ 

“To you as well,” otabek kicked the man's legs out from under him causing the boy to pull the trigger of his gun. The bullet grazed otubes shoulder, lucky. 

“You little bitch” the boy said as he pushed himself off the ground, otabek smirked and stood in a fighting stance, the man in front of him cracked his head and knuckles. Soon to be in a similar fighting stance. Otabek lunged at the smaller male and landed a hit on his lower jaw. A loud groan followed and he sent a knee straight to otabe s stomach. Otabek fell to the ground and saw the man kick his gun into a gutter and run into the ice stadium. He swiftly got up and followed, once inside he looked around to see the man on the ice with ice skates on. 

“What you too much of a pussy to take me on the ice” otabek growled and ran on to the ice and punched the smaller man in the gut, letting out a groan he grabbed robeks fist and slingshotted him to the side of the rink. Otabek stood up and used the wall for support. The smaller man was clearly laughing and slowly skated over. 

“You're pathetic i thought victor said you were a high class agent.” 

“He did...it's just something about you makes me not want to gut you here on the ice.” 

“You really are an idiot.” 

“And i have changed my mind” otabek pushed himself off of the wall and lunged and the small man, knife in hand he stabbed him in the gut. The force sent them to the ground knocking the smaller man's mask off. Otabe S eyes widened and he felt his heart stop. 

“Y...yuri” 

“How do you know my f...fucking name” he choked out. 

“Im….im so sorry” otabek removed his mask causing a sob from the other man below him. 

“Otabek,” 

Otabek put his hand on yuris face...tears falling from his eyes and a smile playing at his lips. Otabe S knees were cold from the ice and the pool of blood forming around yuri. 

“i .. i promised i would protect you….but...but” 

Yuri shushed him and pulled him into a week passionate kiss. 

“Beka, you did your job...it's okay.” 

“How will i live without you” 

“You will just have you” 

“Yuri…”

“Know i know why you texted me this morning.” 

 

“Yuri”

“Beka” 

“I love you yuri”

“I love you too…” with that Yuris hand fell from its place on Otabek s face, his breathing stopped and the blood pool became larger. Otabek felt hot tears fall from his face and his heart break in a million ways possible.

“I'm sorry yuri i cant live without you.” Otabek pulled out Yuris gun from the holster clicking the safety off and loading it he placed it next to his head. 

“i love you.” with the final words leaving his mouth he pulled the trigger the pool of blood soon became a ocean. 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for how short it is and i might go into the victor and yuuri relationship but i had this idea and was like BOOM FANFIC 
> 
> Love yall spoopy out


End file.
